she's back
by xallyouneedisonex
Summary: summer is over and its time to head back for senior year. but the town is shaken up when an unexpected visitor moves back to l.a and stirs up more trouble than intended.


**she's back**

**--**

**goodbye sin city...**

The lights, the clubs, the casinos, the wonderful 5-star hotels, the drunk people stumbling the streets. It was all a beautiful part of Las Vegas, sin city.

She was sad see it go, sin city had certainly been an exciting adventure for her. Her many romances, her best friends, her epic parties, and the many openings of her father's casinos or clubs openings.

"I can't believe your leaving, Becca! Why would you leave Vegas for Cameron?" Michelle McCool asks her best friend, Rebecca, who is slightly insulted. "Cameron is my hometown Michelle, I don't appreciate you insulting it." Michelle flips her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just upset about you moving, who's gonna come with me to the new clubs and help me scope out for a cutie?"

"Aren't you going out with that Chuck guy?" Rebecca asks Michelle as she mixs their drinks. Her father had given her the keys to one of his many clubs and Michelle, herself, and three of her closest friends - Stacy Keibler, Kell Kelly, and Torrie Wilson.

"Chuck? Please, I dumped him after meeting this new cutie at the club!" Typical Michelle, she looked sweet and had an amazing charm but then you'd fall for her and she'd break your heart. "Michelle and her many loves," Torrie giggled at her little joke as she entered the conversation.

"It's not my fault i'm irresistible," The five girls laugh outloud at Michelle's self comment. "Yeah, right." Stacy pipes up as she smirks at the taller blonde. "You guys! Its obviously me that gets you all the guys, I mean, hello? Just look at me!" Kelly jokingly speaks. Rebecca smiles, she would miss this, a lot.

"I can't believe your leaving, Becca, why do your parents want to move there anyway?" Kelly whines to her best friend, "I really don't know, something about me being too spoiled and treated like an adult, along with maxing out my credit cards and coming home to late."

Michelle smirks, "Yeah, I remember that night, Christy really knows how to throw party." Torrie shakes her head, "Whatever, it wasn't our fault that you maxed out your credit card. Our shopping sprees did have reasons!" Rebecca shakes her head, "They said that it was all useless, well, my father did." She pours the girls their drinks and takes a sip of her own drink.

Stacy flicks her hair, "Your totally not spoiled, and just because you go to every club opening doesn't mean your treated like an adult. That's what all teens do! Like you, me, Torrie, and Chelle!" Rebecca laughs, "I love you guys!"

The girls hug and seperate, "Okay, today is girls night out!" Torrie announces with a small cheer. They all clink their glasses together and gulp down their drinks.

With her her black pumps in one hand and her purse in the other, Rebecca stumbles back into her mansion. She sighs and slides down the white double doors with a dreamy look in her hazel eyes.

_Michelle and Rebecca were dancing to "Good Girls Go Bad," by Cobra Starship. "Be right back, my love!" The blonde takes off to the bar to get something to drink after Rebecca nods. _

_"Hey," The dark haired girl turns around to see a man- a bit of a tan, short dark brown hair, a tribal tattoo on his biceps of both arms, and another tribal tattoo on his arm. "I'm Randy. Randy Orton." He sticks his hand out to shake and she smiles as she shakes his hand, "Rebecca. Rebecca Dumas." He raises his eyebrows, "Dumas? As in Johnathon Dumas, the owner of the hottest clubs in Vegas?" She nods and smiles, "That's my dad."_

_Randy smiles back, "Well, you wanna dance?" She nods and smiles at him coyly, "Sure, why not?" He's her partner for most of the songs until Michelle comes back._

_"Becca, Elizabeth called and she said your parents are on their way home!" The tall blonde yells over the music. Rebecca frowns, "Okay, I'll see you around!" She turns to Randy and writes her phone number on his arm before leaving with the blonde. _

She knew nothing but his name but it felt like it was love at first sight, a rare emotion for her. Her stupid parents and the move, she wouldn't be seeing him anymore.

**--**

**What do you think? Next chapter comes Cameron & new characters!**

**Review, to see if this is good! Thanks so much to OfficialReviewerO'Fiction for the review on six billion souls!**


End file.
